1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system and a wireless communication method to perform a handover of a communication using different communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in a case where a wireless communication is performed between a wireless communication apparatus to transmit data (which is an initiator) and a wireless communication apparatus to receive the transmitted data (which is a target), different communication methods may be used according to the communication distance. As such, techniques are disclosed in which data are transmitted and received by switching a communication method to another according to the communication distance. To be more specific, a technique has been paid attention to in which a short distance wireless communication such as NFC (Near Field Communication) is used to perform an authentication, and then the communication is handed over from the short distance wireless communication to a wireless communication of another communication method.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2007-74598 discloses the following communication system. That is, a video camera performs a communication with a remote commander by the NFC, to obtain protocol information (a media code for Bluetooth (registered trademark)) and communication information (BT address) applicable to a television receiver from the remote commander by the communication of NFC. Thereby, a communication is performed with the television receiver by a communication protocol indicated by the applicable protocol information based on the communication information.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2007-97022 discloses the following communication system. That is, a HD (Hard Disk) recorder obtains a communication function list of a TV (television) by an NFC communication from the TV through a repeater. Then, the HD recorder transmits a request of content data to the TV by a communication means other than the NFC communication based on the communication function list. After the HD recorder has been authenticated, the TV transmits the content data by the same communication means as the one by which the content data is requested.
However, for example, in a PC (personal computer) and a digital camera which are capable of performing a wireless communication through both of NFC and a wireless LAN (local area network), when the PC (personal computer) which is connected to an internet through the wireless LAN is to be connected to the digital camera through the wireless LAN by using a handover by NFC so as to transmit image data, it can be conceived that the PC is disconnected with the internet and is to be connected to the digital camera.
In such as case, it is possible for the PC user that even when the user is not willing to disconnect the connection to the internet, the PC happens to be disconnected with the internet so that the communication with the digital camera is to be performed. As described above, in a handover operation using different wireless communication methods such as NFC and the wireless LAN, and in a case where a wireless section to be connected to a network of a target side apparatus (for example, PC) using the wireless LAN, and the like, is being in use, a user tends to be put in a position where the usability is degraded. Further, when the wireless section to be connected to the network of the target side using the wireless LAN, and the like, is in use, the operation of the wireless section is not defined.
In order to solve the above described problems, the object of the present invention includes improving the operation performance of wireless communication methods to perform the handover using different communication methods.